narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emiko Hagimura
Emiko Hagimura (恥村恵美子, Hajimura Emiko) is a former kunoichi of Iwagakure and is the jinchūriki of Urayuga the Nine-tailed Winged Dragon. Background Emiko Hagimura was born as one of the last remaining distance descendants of the Hagimura clan, a clan that is very distantly related to the Otsutsuki. As fate would have it, her parents sealed Urayuga in her before their own deaths. Emiko was then left alone for a brief period of time with the only other remaining Hagimura, whom was named Kuzo For the first few years of her life, Emiko and Kuzo were taken in by Iwagakure who sought to use the powers of Urayuga for war. Emiko was trained harshly in order to use the powers of Urayuga, however everyone regarded her as an outsider and a demon as with all other jinchuuriki. As such Emiko didn't have much comfort having to live in a rusted apartment and eat very little, never knowing the taste of good life also having a beating here and there by the villagers, also attempting suicide on multiple occasions, but stopped by Kuzo. A little bit later, about when Emiko was eleven, she had become a genin, the third shinobi war was already over, but Iwagakure still wanted to plan an attack on Konohagakure for the damage they sustained from the war. They planned to send Emiko there, have her release the beast and rampage upon the village, however Kuzo knew that such a thing would ultimately kill Emiko. Kuzo then performs a jutsu on everyone in Iwagakure, a memory seal that would erase the memories of anyone he chose, in exchange for his life (Secret Technique: Memory Barrier Seal). In exchange for his life, Kuzo erased the memories of everyone in Iwagakure of Emiko. After this, Emiko fled Iwagakure. Emiko meets Urayuga Urayuga contacts Emiko in her dreams one day after she flees Iwagakure. Urayuga takes pity on Emiko and helps her heal up, then gives her a test to see if she's worthy of using Urayuga's power. The test was that Emiko had to return to Iwagakure and slaughter the Tsuchikage. Emiko didn't even object and attempted to do so, it was midnight, using tailed beast chakra in battle for the first time, Emiko gets close enough to Onoki to kill him, but Onoki surrounds Emiko and she is forced to retreat and return into hiding. Though Onoki saw Emiko, he do not get her name nor saw her appearance since it was night. As such Onoki never found the culprit behind this. Nevertheless Urayuga was satisfied and began to work with Emiko becoming her new teacher/partner. Personality Emiko is generally kind and gentle. She hates violence and adores love. Though she never really knows what love is, Emiko always feels warm seeing it. Kuzo once called her his 'Angel' though Emiko later questions why. Emiko when meeting new people is timid and shy as she doesn't trust easily and is cautious of who could pull a surprise on her, later this changes into more of an emotionless demeter. During battle Emiko is more open to herself. This is because the Emiko has a major spirit for battle and always did, enjoying a battle until the end. Otherwise to people that she knows and trusts, she maintains a calm and friendly exterior. Whenever she's scared or feels threatened she often maintains a emotionless exterior. Emiko has quoted that she does not fear death in the least. Emiko rarely expresses happiness or joy to others. When using tailed beast chakra, Emiko can have violent outbursts and lose control of her emotions. This is generally when someone gets her angry and she uses her tailed beast chakra, sometimes without even realizing it. When this occurs her eyes turn from gold to a crimson dark red, which also occurs when Urayuga is controlling Emiko's body. Appearance Emiko appears as a young girl with fairly white skin and dark gold eyes. She has white-silver hair that flows loose. Emiko wears an Iwagakure uniform that was customized by Kuzo to fit Emiko, which consists of a skirt with a white petticoat on top, white knee-high socks and brown loafers. Emiko chooses to wear the uniform as her memory towards Kuzo. The Iwa symbol is on the upper left arm, after Emiko's abandonment of Iwagakure, this symbol has a line through it. When wandering throughout the night Emiko sometimes wears a black cloak that covers the majority of her body and a black hat that covers her head. Abilities Taijutsu Emiko's taijutsu is the weakest of her skills. Though she is agile, her physical strength is lacking. Though she is capable of delivering swift quick punches and kicks, which still cause considerable damage if striking multiple times. The nine notes of death are often seen using taijutsu to overwhelm the opponent with numbers. Though she lacks physical strength, she can also use the eight-tails to multiply her strength to that of the actual eight-tails, which is enough to rock with a single punch. She also tends to fight close ranged using Urayuga's claws alike to swords, which she is generally more skilled in than regular taijutsu. Ninjutsu Emiko possesses three nature releases. Fire, water and wind. She can use fire and wind to create larger fire techniques. She is exceptional in all of them. Generally Emiko likes to keep distance from the opponent and use long ranged attacks. She is also able to combine fire and water in order to form Boil Release (Vapor Style). Genjutsu Emiko knows one form of genjutsu. By vibrating the wings of Chomei in a specific order, she is able to produce an ear piercing sound wave which first paralyzes the opponent and then makes the opponent hallucinate. From there she is able to deliver fatal attacks. Kekkei Genkai As a member of the Hagimura clan, Emiko generally has talent for using water jutsu as well as fire jutsu, the Hagimura clan being like a balance between the two chakra natures. There is also the forbidden jutsu to erase the memories of one person in exchange for the user's life. It is assumed Emiko can also use this technique, but it's not confirmed since she never uses it. Urayuga The Nine-Tailed Winged Dragon Urayuga was created for the purpose as a back-up for a tailed beast. In the case all the tailed beasts are needed and one is not present. Urayuga is a large silver dragon with bat-like wings and nine tails with one tail resembling each tailed beast's tail. Urayuga is said to possess, Shukaku's power, 1/2 of Matatabi's power, 1/3 of Isobu's power, 1/4 of Son Goku's power, 1/5 of Kokuo's power, 1/6 of Saiken's power, 1/7 of Chomei's power, 1/8 of Gyuki's power and 1/9 of Kurama's power along with Urayuga's own individual dragon power. The second purpose of Urayuga is to unite all the tailed beasts if they ever quarrel with each other. Generally Emiko is able to use tailed beast chakra in order to strengthen the attacks of each tailed beast's power within her. Emiko is able to manipulate sand not to the level of Gaara, however she can occasionally use it as a block for ninjutsu for ninja projectiles. Emiko can unleash blue flamed fire jutsu. Her fireball jutsu can be both red flames and blue flames. Emiko can breath underwater without the need for any equipment or oxygen helpers. Emiko can unleash stream as a distraction or vision blocker. Emiko can use a sticky glue-like substance to trap enemies. Emiko can unleash paralyzing powder and grow Chomei's wings in order to fly. Emiko can use ink to either create clones or as a distraction. Emiko can sense negative emotions around herself. Jinchuriki Transformations As the jinchuuriki of Urayuga the nine-tailed winged dragon. Emiko has massive chakra reserves. When using her tailed beast chakra, Emiko is generally more fierce and daring than opposed to her normal personality, it's often during this time that she simply allows Urayuga to fight for her. Emiko can use a chakra cloak with one tail, six tails, nine tails, six tails humanoid, nine tails humanoid and finally fully transform into Urayuga. Partial Transformations Chomei's Wings Emiko can generate four wings (Two large, two small) on her back that resemble Chomei's in order to fly at will. Urayuga's Wings Emiko can grow two large demonic bat-dragon wings on her back that allow her to fly, as well as slow descention and create massive whirlwinds. This form generally requires more chakra to use than Chomei's wings, also Emiko tends not to use this because she fears people will see her as a demon. Angel's Wings Emiko is able to change her dragon wings into those of an angel. These wings allow her to fly and glide, as well as manuver the air easily, but however lack in speed compared to Urayuga's wings. Wings of Heaven and Hell Emiko can sometimes have one Angel wing and one Urayuga's wing active at the same time in order to unleash joint Yin and Yang attacks. Urayuga's Claws Emiko can grow up to 3 purple claws, which resemble sharp thin blades on the edges of her forearms in order to slash or impale enemies or to fight in kenjutsu or generally any close ranged battle. The claws can extend in length depending on what size Emiko chooses. Emiko has five versions of these claws. Version 1: A simple 30 cm blade. Version 2: A 60 cm blade. Version 3: Two 60 cm blades on each forearm. Version 4: The claws extend and become like double sided scythes. Version 5: On each arm there is one large blade, followed by three smaller claws that are around the larger one. This version is also able to shoot mini-tailed beast bombs like cannons. Nine Notes of Death Through the chakra of Urayuga, Emiko is able to transform each individual tailed beast's chakra into a clone of herself, which she names the Nine Notes of Death. Unlike shadow clones, these clones are rather life-like and won't disappear from damage. Each clone of Emiko possesses the abilities of one tailed beast that Urayuga is made of. Each clone is named by Emiko and functions individually from Emiko as if it has a living conscious, but they all obey her orders, however they can also be controlled like a puppet if deemed fit for the situation, all the clones are telepathically linked to each other and to Emiko. Even if Emiko is asleep or unconscious, her the notes will continue to function properly. Each note's primary task if Emiko does not give one is to defend the original. When a note is summoned, Emiko cannot use the powers of the tailed beast which the note represents. If all the notes are summoned at once, Emiko can only use Urayuga's unique draconic powers, if she wishes to go into a jinchuriki transformation, she must reabsorb all the notes. This ability tends to be used to overwhelm the opponent with numbers alike to Menma's Nine Masked Beasts or the Six paths of Pain. Each clone has a different eye color from Emiko which is generally how you can tell them apart from one another, otherwise each of them looks identical to Emiko. Once a clone is defeated or sustains fatal injury or is destroyed they are turned to energy which returns to Emiko, which is optional in the case Emiko wants Ra to revive said clone, otherwise they and must wait at least 24-hours before the next summoning if they are absorbed. If Emiko rendered out of chakra or has reached the end of her endurance all the notes automatically return to her. When using this technique, Emiko is can only use 1/10 of her full chakra as the rest of the notes each contain 1/10 of her full power as well. Even if Emiko is injured prior to summoning the notes, the notes are not affected by those injuries and have to be injured separately from the original. The notes are summoned by Summoning jutsu: Nine Notes of Death and absorbed by Reverse Summoning Jutsu: Harmonic Absorption. Below are the names representing in order from the one-tail to the nine-tails. * Ka: Possesses the ability to manipulate sand and uses wind technique. Has light brown eyes. * Tabi: Possesses the ability to make blue flames. Has bright blue eyes. * Obu: Possesses a thick layer of skin almost like a shell and can swim fast and breathe underwater with water technique. Has navy blue eyes. * Son: Possesses incredible strength and fire technique. Has light red eyes. * Kuo: Possesses the ability to control stream. Has white eyes. * Aiken: Possesses the ability to create sticky substances and uses water technique. Can create bubbles. Has violet eyes. * Mei: Possesses the ability to grow wings and fly along with Emiko's wing vibrational genjutsu. Has mint green eyes. * Ki: Possesses incredible endurance, strength, reflexes, jumping ability and stamina. Can use a chakra shield and produce ink. Has magenta eyes. * Ra: Can sense negative emotions and revive the other clones if needed. It can levitate. Has orange eyes. Movies Emiko debuts in her own movie. Naruto the Movie: Eightteen Angelic Tails Emiko plays a major role in this movie as the primary protagonist alongside Naruto. Plot Summary: This film takes place after the Search for Tsunade arc and before the Sasuke retrieval mission. The film starts with a history clip showing Naruto Uzumaki’s horrible childhood and Hiruzen Sarutobi narrating the events. Afterwards the clip turns to the other jinchuuriki, starting with Gaara, and then showing the other tailed beasts albeit without showing the jinchuuriki and rather showing shadows since the other jinchuuriki were not introduced yet. Then an unknown voice explains about the tailed beasts that are sealed within each person (Assumingly this is the sage of the six paths). Then the screen goes to Emiko, who is only called a ‘young angel’ here. Emiko walks to the horizon and sees the hidden leaf village in the distance and begins to go there with only a shadow of Urayuga appearing behind her for a brief moment before it disappears. The opening title and credits for about a minute or so. Naruto, along with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno and their leader Kakashi Hatake are on a quick milk run mission to take down a bear that has been scaring nearby travelers. Naruto and Sasuke both try to out maneuver each other and land the final hit together and end the battle. Naruto starts arguing with Sasuke about how he made the final hit, while Sasuke argues back he then decides it’s useless to argue about, which Sakura quickly changes her opinion about. Naruto then gets frustrated at Sasuke's behavior so Sakura punches him in the face sending Naruto into the bushes. Naruto groans, but then looks below him to see he's landed on someone. Naruto instantly gets off Emiko who is unconscious, at first Naruto thinks he was the one who knocked her out, which made him freak out, however Kakashi confirms Emiko was knocked out for awhile now. With Kakashi's ok, Naruto carries Emiko back to the leaf village alone after Sakura scared Naruto into having Sasuke not help. At the leaf village hospital, Naruto waits for Emiko to wake up, which in a few hours she does. However she asks odd questions such as where she was, and who they were, as well as who she was herself. The doctors conclude she has amnesia. Kakashi notices Emiko's Iwagakure symbol which is crossed out, which leads him to assume Emiko is someone who escaped from Iwagakure. Naruto asks Emiko for her name, which is the only thing she can remember at this point. Naruto allows Emiko to stay with her for the time being until her memory is regained. Naruto introduced Emiko to his friends, at first Emiko is hesitant to make friends with them, however overtime she begins to open up to them. Emiko with a spirit for battle challenges Naruto to a battle, where Naruto finds Emiko using rather strong, but unusual abilities, which they are spied on by Danzo. A week later, Danzo concludes that Emiko is a jinchuuriki and under the cover of night kidnaps Emiko to test his theory, which ends up being correct. Danzo attempts to get Emiko to join the leaf village forces, which end in failure when Emiko flees the Anbu Headquarters out of fear. As an emotional activated response, Urayuga takes over Emiko's body in battle and summons Emiko's Nine Notes of Death to fight against the hidden leaf's anbu black ops forces and reign victorious. Naruto and his team then confront Emiko's notes. Team 7, Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara fight Emiko's nine notes. WIP... Island of the Tailed Beasts Emiko appears again in this short OVA. Though created during the times of Naruto Shippuden, this seems to take place just after the timeskip between Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. After getting lost at sea while on his training journey with Jiraiya, Naruto is taken to an island where Emiko greets him. Acting as the tour guide, Emiko shows Naruto the island which has the other tailed beasts and their jinchuuriki resting as if they were on vacation. Naruto lets out his tailed beast to join the others despite the bad relationship between them. Emiko also releases Urayuga to join the other nine beasts. At the end of this OVA Naruto seems to wake up on a seashore with Jiraiya, so it's not known whether or not this was a dream of Naruto's or not. Video Games Emiko Hagimura is a playable character in Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 in a DLC for her character that contains the following. Characters * Emiko Hagimura (Tailed Beast Planetary Draco Meteor/Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb) (Urayuga Awakening) * Emiko Hagimura (Tailed Beast Bomb/Dragon Brave) (Urayuga Claws and Wings Instant Awaken) In the game, she has an ultimate jutsu when combined with any two jinchuuriki. Trivia *Emiko means 'Smiling Child' however Emiko herself says that this name doesn't suit her because she barely smiles at all. Hagimura is a small play off 'Hamura', it means 'angelic feather village', again Emiko says this name doesn't suit her. *The character Emiko's artwork is based on Kanade Tachibana from Angel Beats! (Don't judge me, not all of us can be awesome animators) *Emiko's favorite food is white chocolate, while her least favorite is dark chocolate. *Emiko's favorite place in the world is above the clouds. *Emiko's favorite word is 'Heaven.' *Several of Emiko's techniques are similar to Kanade's abilities. Dragonic Claw is used in a similar matter to Hand Sonic. Urayuga's Wings resemble demon wings as opposed to angel wings. Her Genjutsu: Distortion Vibrating Wings Technique is similar to Kanade's Howling technique. Both of them can rotate at an incredible speed. Emiko is able to use her Nine Notes of Death which is alike to Harmonics. (It's ironic because I didn't notice until the nine notes of death, which was the last of the techniques I made up) *Her quote "Light as an angel, dark as a demon." ''refers to her appearance and personality as probably an innocent normal girl that no one would think is evil, while secretly housing a tailed beast within her, which she considers her demonic side. *Each of Emiko's nine notes of death possess a name that is letters of a part of the name of the tailed beast they represent. *During the summoning chant of the nine notes of death, a musical note on the C scale is played for each name said. *Emiko's appearance and personality can sometimes be similiarly compared to the Yu-Gi-Oh card. 'Change of Heart.' Quotes ''"Light as an angel, dark as a demon. That's me, Emiko Hagimura." Thinking about herself in depression, 'My name doesn't suit me, Kuzo-san called me his 'Angel' once. How far was that from the truth? I'm just a fallen angel, one who's been sinned since birth. Maybe it is my destiny to just be a demon.' "I'm already dead to everyone. Kill me if you wish, my demon will haunt you forever while I rest with the angels." "I don't fear death. I don't know about you, but I'll die knowing there's nothing more to live for, so I can rest in peace." Talking to Danzo, "I might be shy, emotionless, timid, or perhaps just plain strange, however you cannot scare me into doing anything." About Naruto, "You give me the hope Kuzo once did. Perhaps I can trust you." Summoning Chant, "Summoning: Harmonic Death Note Symphony, Ka, Tabi, Obu, Son, Kuo, Aiken, Mei, Ki, Ra, Nine Notes of Death!" Quote, "Angels are pathetic, they let fear lead them, they follow the rules, but the truth is they're too scared to choose their own path. If being a demon means I can choose my path, then I'd rather be a demon than an angel." Reference Credit to Angel Beats animators. Category:FINAL Category:Original Character Category:Female